Natsu's Demons
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go like this. Igneel was dead, Fairy Tail was gone, E.N.D had somehow been freed. But why was E.N.D a girl? And why the hell did she look like him? What is she going on about us being connected? What the hell am I meant to do? Natsu X E.N.D (harem)


_Hey guys, its rambles here bringing you a new one-shot! Its called Natsu's demons and is about Natsu and E.N.D. Though it is a one-shot I may turn it into a series of oneshots featuring various demon ladies, both canon and OC. If you want to submit a demon then feel free to leave on in a review, or just tell me what you thought about the one-shot. And before you all coment about the recent manga chapters, I wrote this before they were released, I wrote his around the time when 417 was released, so yeah.  
But anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the one-shot!_

 **Natsu's demons**

 **Description: It wasn't supposed to go like this. Igneel was dead, Fairy Tail was gone, E.N.D had somehow been freed. But why was E.N.D a girl? And why the hell did she look like him? What is she going on about us being connected? What the hell am I meant to do? Natsu X harem.**

Natsu stood amongst a pile of rubble. He was out of energy and could barely stand, but he had to be strong. Though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

Too much had happened.

Igneel was dead, murdered by Acnologia.

Fairy Tail had been disbanded.

And worst of all, E.N.D was free.

That was why Natsu was amongst all the rubble. He'd walked away from Magnolia, hoping to get stronger to be able to kill Acnologia. But somehow E.N.D had found him.

And E.N.D was not what he expected.

To be honest he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

E.N.D was a girl.

E.N.D strode towards Natsu, as the fire dragon took in the demon's appearance, she had long pink hair and demonic red eyes. She had an hourglass figure and a seductive smirk plastered on her face as she walked, stark naked towards Natsu.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu demanded as he tried to not be distracted by how attractive E.N.D was.

"You" She said simply. "I just want you"

"Stay the fuck away!" Natsu snapped "Its because of you Igneel's dead! Its because of you that Tartarus attacked Fairy Tail! Its because of you that my family is gone!" He roared, his flames gathering around him as he charged at E.N.D, who just smirked.

As Natsu got near to her she suddenly vanished, reappearing behind Natsu. "Silly Natsu" E.N.D said as she smirked, before dodging another attack from Natsu "Its because of me your alive" She said, making Natsu stop in his tracks.

"What the hell do you mean?" Natsu asked, flames still danced around his hands.

"The amount of times you were going to be killed during your war with my guild is too high to count. I prevented each of them" She said, a calm look on her face.

"Why?" Natsu asked, hatred and confusion filling his voice.

"Self-preservation" E.N.D said simply. "If either one of us dies, so will the other" She added, not seeming to care.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu demanded.

"Why do you think Igneel **chose** not to kill me" She said, putting emphasis on the word chose. "Our souls are connected Natsu" She said, striding towards Natsu. "Igneel chose not to kill me because he knew that if he did it would kill you as well. And the other way around. If you die I will as well" She explained.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked, his fist clenching and unclenching as he resisted the urge to smash E.N.D into the ground and keep going, even if it meant he died.

"It means that like it not" E.N.D said, smiling seductively "You are stuck with me and me with you" She said "Until one of us dies, we're joined by the hands of fate" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Natsu growled. "I'd rather kill myself and bring you down then go with you" He added.

"Oh don't be so mean Natsu" E.N.D said, feigning being hurt. "Being with me isn't that bad" She said, before suddenly appearing behind Natsu.

"I can grant you power, wealth, women, even loyalty" She whispered into Natsu's ear "All you have to do is trust me"

"There's no way I could ever trust you" Natsu said, his rage almost about to boil over. "Not after all you've done" he said.

"Is it this form?" E.N.D asked before she was clouded in flames, when they vanished E.N.D looked like Lucy, but in a similar state of dress.

"Does this form suit you better?" E.N.D asked, before changing again. "Perhaps Erza? Or the demon Mirajane? Or her sister, Lisanna was it? The one you liked when you were young? Or perhaps someone not so obvious? The time wizard?" She said, her form changing each time to the women she listed off.

"That's not it" Natsu said

"Then what is it?" E.N.D asked, returning to her original form.

"It's everything you've done, all the sadness you brought my family! All the pain! All the lives lost!" Natsu shouted as he spun around, his fist aimed directly at E.N.D's face.

"tut tut tut" E.N.D said as she suddenly appeared behind Natsu, her large breasts pressed into his back. "Thats not the way to speak to someone is it?" She said playfully.

"This isn't a game" Natsu said

"Isn't it?" E.N.D asked, before backing away, spinning slightly as she took in the destruction around her. "Isn't this all one big game? Its all about rules and who is better than who with you humans" She said, pointing to various piles of rubble. "The better players of this game are labeled saints and the ground they walk on is worshiped like they're some kind of god" She continued.

"How does that not sound like a game to you?" She asked, genuine confusion crossing her features.

"Thats just life!" Natsu snapped "To you it might all just be a game, but its not to me!" He roared.

"Oh calm down Natsu" E.N.D said, appearing to Natsu's right, Natsu spun trying to hit her, only for E.N.D to appear to his left.

"Your not going to catch me like that" E.N.D said as Natsu glared at her.

"I don't care" Natsu growled.

"You really need to work on all that pent up frustration" E.N.D said as she walked seductively towards Natsu, swinging her wide hips as she did so.

"You know what's good about demons?" E.N.D asked as she got close to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu growled at her.

"We're able to endure much more than a human can. so we're great for taking out your frustrations on" She explained before looking at Natsu. And the raging erection he had. "I can grant you all your wildest desires" E.N.D said as she got close to Natsu.

"My demons can give you ultimate power. We can slay Acnologia together" She said, making Natsu tense at the black dragon's name.

"Its because of you that I hate Acnologia" Natsu growled "He was so afraid of you that he turned up, that was what forced Igneel out of hiding and got him killed!" Natsu said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. The man who'd raised him, taught him magic, was dead. He was too upset to be angry.

E.N.D tilted her head in confusion as Natsu collapsed to the floor, finally running out of strength. Tears streamed down Natsu's face as she watched him. E.N.D sat down next to Natsu, putting one of her arms around his shoulders, pulling Natsu close to her.

Natsu tensed as he felt E.N.D's arm around his shoulder. But he didn't have the will or the strength to fight back. He just leaned on her, tears still forming in his eyes. "I miss Igneel" Natsu said after several minutes of silence.

"I know you do" E.N.D said as she comforted Natsu. Despite being an etherious, E.N.D was well in tune with human emotions. "Igneel and I were once very close" She added as Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"You were?" He asked. E.N.D nodded.

"Back then, I went by a different name. I didn't like E.N.D, so I chose a different one" E.N.D explained. "I called myself Natasha. And I met Igneel shortly before I was sealed away. He actually defended me at one point, it gave him that scar on his stomach" She explained.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

E.N.D sighed as she thought back to that time.

 _Flashback_

Natasha Dragneel, or E.N.D as she was known, was stood out in what looked like a field. But upon closer inspection it was actually a section of forest that had been decimated by the battle between Natasha and the fire dragon Igneel.

"Why are you doing this Igneel?" Natasha asked, demonic blue flames covered her form, her bright red eyes shining as she stared at the giant dragon.

" **It is for the good of everyone!** " Igneel said as he raised his giant claw, attempting to hit Natasha.

"Please Igneel!" Natasha begged "I don't want to be evil! I can't help that I was made this way!" She pleaded with the dragon to spare her. She didn't want to die. She hadn't asked to be a demon.

" **I know, and it pains me to do this** " Igneel said " **But I can't risk harm coming to the humans, especially Natsu!** " Igneel roared as Natasha went wide eyed, seeing Igneel cradling a baby Natsu Dragneel in his claw.

"Igneel just stop for a moment!" Natasha said, dodging Igneel's attack. "Don't you know? If you kill me you'll kill Natsu!" Natasha shouted as Igneel let out a ferocious roar, breathing flames at her.

" **I don't believe you!** " Igneel roared as Natasha attempted to get close to him.

"Why would I lie to you Igneel?" Natasha asked "I've been nothing but honest since we met! I want to protect Natsu just as much as you do Igneel" She added.

Igneel paused, the only sound filling the clearing was Natsu's soft breathing as he continued to sleep in Igneel's arms.

" **What you say is true?** " Igneel questioned. Natasha nodded slowly, a small tear forming in the etherious' eye.

"I know that i have caused evil and deserve to die" Natasha said, making Igneel nod "But Natsu has done nothing. I didn't chose for my soul to be binded to his, but I don't want him to be harmed because of my actions" She added.

" **Leave** " Igneel said " **Having you around will bring trouble for Natsu** " He added " **I shall not kill you today. But someday either myself or Natsu will find a way to separate the two of you, and on that day. I shall slay you** " He explained before Natasha nodded.

"Goodbye Old friend" Natasha said before taking one last look at Natsu. "Goodbye Natsu. Someday we'll meet again. And on that day perhaps I shall pay for my crimes. We shall see" She said before she turned away, her flames covering her as she vanished.

 _End flashback_

"So what changed you?" Natsu asked as E.N.D took in a deep breath.

"Humans did" She said simply. "I tried to avoid them, to prevent me causing more harm. But they kept seeking me out, wanting to destroy me. But I had to defend myself or else you would be harmed, which only brought more humans" She explained.

"It was an endless cycle, so I decided to break the chain by creating Tartarus" E.N.D said.

"Why?" Natsu asked

"As the strongest of all the etherious. I'm able to access the entire collection of Zeref's books" E.N.D said, waving her hand as a book appeared in her hand. She showed it to Natsu before making it vanish.

"I created Tartarus to prevent humans from getting close enough to harm me. Of course the demons that served me wondered why I was so scared of what they called a 'lower race'. In the end they started to lose faith in me and some wanted to revolt. So I entrusted my second in command. You knew him as Mard Geer" E.N.D said as Natsu nodded.

"What did he do?" Natsu asked

"He found a way to return me to my book form, with a powerful magic seal. I designed it so that the stronger you got, the stronger my seal would get. Of course I had no idea Mard planned to use face to unseal me" E.N.D explained. "He promised that unless Zeref or you made him release the seal, my book wouldn't open" She added.

"Do you know why he changed his mind and wanted to unseal you?" Natsu asked. E.N.D just shook her head.

"Who knows. I was sealed in my book from that point until just now. So I have no idea why" She said.

"So what happens now?" Natsu asked as he and E.N.D looked at each other.

"That depends" E.N.D replied, her playful smirk crossing her face once again.

"On what?" Natsu asked.

"Do you trust me?" E.N.D asked, getting very close to Natsu despite their position.

"More than I did before" Natsu said, the sound of fatigue lacing his voice. Natsu was tired, his body burned and his head felt like it was spinning. Natsu just wanted to lay down and go to sleep.

But it seems that E.N.D had other plans for him.

She kissed him.

Natsu's eyes flung open, feeling E.N.D's soft lips connecting with his. He stared into her red eyes, he could see the smirk in them as he growled, his strength from earlier returning to him.

Natsu pushed E.N.D down as he hovered over her. He was hesitant, still slightly angry at E.N.D for all the pain she'd caused, even if she'd still been sealed in her book. But as he stared into her red eyes, he found his anger fading.

E.N.D smirked as she pushed Natsu back, before standing up, showing off all of her curves. "It seems that by myself I wont be enough to satisfy you" E.N.D said as she stood for a moment. Thinking.

"How many women do you think you can have intercourse with before you tire?" E.N.D asked. Thinking as she placed one arm under her breasts, like Mira would do.

Natsu growled as he suddenly grabbed hold of E.N.D, surprising the etherious as he pushed her down onto the ground, one hand reached up and fondled her large breasts. His other hand moved down to her lower lips, revealing how wet E.N.D was.

"Show me your power Natsu" E.N.D said, her voice low and seductive. "I know that I alone shall not satisfy you. But I must know how many women it'll take to tire you" She explained. Natsu just growled as he kissed her again, two of his fingers pushed into her pussy, making E.N.D moan.

Natsu continued to fondle her large breasts as E.N.D moaned, she had been preparing for this moment ever since she'd been freed. She spread her legs to give Natsu easier access to her pussy. "Go on Natsu" She said "I'm all yours"

Natsu growled as he increased his pace, his fingers moving in and out of her pussy at such speeds they became a blur. E.N.D moaned as she felt herself being rammed by Natsu's fingers.

E.N.D's vision went blurry as she found herself getting closer and closer to cumming at Natsu's hands. However Natsu suddenly stopped as he growled at E.N.D "Get on your knees" E.N.D almost came from how powerful his voice sounded.

E.N.D happily obliged as she got onto her knees, Natsu sat on some rubble as E.N.D pulled down his trousers, letting Natsu's erection spring free. "So big" She mumbled before rubbing it with her hand. Natsu growled as she lightly stroked him, before engulfing his member with her mouth.

E.N.D bobbed her head up and down Natsu's member, swirling her tongue around his glans before taking his entire length in her mouth. She was just about to fall into a routine when Natsu grabbed hold of her and pushed her off of his member. He then turned her so that she was facing away from him.

Natsu then penetrated E.N.D, pushing his entire length inside her in one thrust.

E.N.D screamed as she was penetrated by Natsu. Natsu was as deep inside of her as he could get. His head was pressed up against her cervix, as etherious still had the same anatomy as humans.

Natsu began to pull out before he buried his entire length back inside of her again. E.N.D let out a loud moan as Natsu did the same again. His cock spread her to her limits, not a single inch in her pussy wasn't filled by Natsu's member.

"Oh god!" E.N.D moaned as Natsu began to thrust harder, his hands gripped her hips so hard the demon could feel the bruises forming, but she didn't care as Natsu continued to pound her. His hips moved like pistons as E.N.D's whole body shook with each thrust, even though she had a demon body she could tell that she wouldn't be able to keep up with Natsu's pounding for long.

E.N.D was right as she suddenly screamed, a massive orgasm flooded her body as she tightened around Natsu's member.

But Natsu just kept going.

His hips never stopped moving, despite how tight E.N.D suddenly got as he wanted to vent his frustrations. He could tell that E.N.D had came, as her pussy was clinging to his member, as if trying to force him to cum.

Natsu growled as he continued to thrust, vaguely aware of E.N.D begging him to stop, as his continued thrusting was hurting the demon due to how sensitive she was. But Natsu wasn't listening, his frustration clouding his judgement before he roared, burying his member inside her as he came, flooding her pussy with his seed.

E.N.D panted as Natsu pulled out. "Thank god you stopped" She panted "I was scared that you'd never stop. It felt good but I have to catch my breath" She explained before she stood up, Natsu's seed dripped out of her abused pussy as she smiled at Natsu, her body was covered in sweat.

"Well thats the first round" E.N.D said after taking a moment to catch her breath "And it also gives me an idea on how many other women I'll need to wear you out" She said as she waved her hand as 2 books appeared next to her. She waved her hand again and they both opened and a light filled the area.

When it faded Natsu was greeted with the forms of Kyouka and Sayla as they knelt down.

"You summoned us, master?" Kyouka asked as Natsu stared in amazement at the two of them, both stark naked much like E.N.D.

"Is there something wrong with these two demons Natsu?" E.N.D asked as Natsu looked at her. "I thought these two would be most appropriate seeing as you've encountered them before." She explained.

"Do we displease you Master?" Sayla asked as the two demon women looked up at Natsu.

"Do you not prefer women with large breasts?" E.N.D asked "Should I bring out demons who aren't as curvy?" She asked as another two books appeared and opened.

From them emerged two demons, the first had long blue hair and was a lot like Wendy, however she had claws on her hands and was naked. The second had shorter blonde hair and smirked at Natsu seductively.

"Which of these beautiful women would you rather fuck first?" E.N.D asked Natsu before the blue haired demon suddenly summoned a coin in her hand.

"Shall we decide it by fate?" She asked as she held out the coin, E.N.D took it and smiled at the younger demon.

"Good decision Natalie" E.N.D said and the blue haired demon blushed, enjoying the praise given by their master.

"So if this coin lands on heads, you'll bed Kyouka and Sayla" E.N.D said "And if its tails then you shall do the same to Natalie and Megan" She said as she flipped the coin into the air.

Natsu stood watching, his dragon instincts roaring at him to just pick a woman and pound her into oblivion already, but Natsu waited for E.N.D to catch the coin. She licked her lips as she caught the coin.

"What do you think it is?" E.N.D asked.

"Heads" Natsu said, his eyes drifting to E.N.D's large breasts, wanting to play with them again.

"That it is" E.N.D said as she showed the coin to Natsu, and as E.N.D had said, it had landed on heads.

Natsu just smiled before he looked lustfully as Kyouka and Sayla.

"Get over here and get on your knees" Natsu commanded as the two busty demons walked towards Natsu, swaying their large hips as they did.

Once they got to Natsu, he pushed them down onto their knees so that they were face first with his member.

"Suck it" Natsu ordered and Kyouka looked up at him.

"Am I permitted to use my curse, lord Natsu?" She asked.

"No" Natsu said simply and with that, the two demon women set to sucking on his large member.

They both ran their tongues along his shaft, before Sayla engulfed the tip of his member with her mouth. She took as much of Natsu's cock as she could into her mouth as Kyouka licked the rest with her tongue. One of Kyouka's hands cupped Natsu's balls as the two serviced Natsu.

As Kyouka and Sayla serviced Natsu, E.N.D sat down, Natalie and Megan either side of her. E.N.D put her arms around the two younger demons, pressing the two of them into her large breasts. E.N.D had the largest breasts there, even Kyouka's weren't as big as E.N.D's, and this made the two small demons very jealous.

"Don't just stare at them" E.N.D said as the two demons looked at her "Play with them" She said before turning her attention back to Natsu.

Kyouka was still sucking on Natsu's member as Sayla and Natsu made out. Natsu's hands cupped Sayla's breasts before one of them moved down to Kyouka's long green hair, forcing the bird like demon to take all of his member into her mouth.

Kyouka tried to move back up as she gagged on his member, but as soon as she did, Natsu forced her back down. Sayla moaned slightly as Natsu wasn't focusing on her, so her pressed her breasts into Natsu's face. Natsu took one of Sayla's nipples into her mouth as he bit down on it, making Sayla scream in pain.

At the same time Kyouka coughed as she finally took Natsu's member out of her mouth, demons couldn't choke, but it had still felt uncomfortable to have so much of Natsu's erection in her mouth. Kyouka then looked up to see a clear liquid running down Sayla's leg. Kyouka smirked as she realised that Sayla had cum from Natsu biting one of her nipples.

"Do you enjoy pain?" Kyouka asked as she got close to Sayla, before pushing one of her long talons into Sayla's pussy, Sayla moaned as Natsu continued to work on her breasts.

Natsu heard Kyouka and realised that Sayla must of enjoyed the feeling when he had bitten her nipple, this gave Natsu an idea.

He spanked Sayla, hard.

Sayla screamed as Natsu's hand connected with her ass, the loud slap echoed throughout the area. E.N.D looked over at the sight as Natalie and Megan looked up from where they were sucking on E.N.D's breasts for a moment before returning to their work.

Natsu grinned at Sayla's reaction, before spanking her again, this time he warmed his hand up so that she felt the slap even more.

And her scream was even louder.

"Everytime he spanks you" Kyouka said, whispering in Sayla's ear "Your pussy tightens up" She added and Sayla flushed red. Kyouka then removed her fingers from Sayla's pussy and gripped Natsu's member, before guiding the tip of it to Sayla's pussy.

Natsu lowered Sayla's hips as he penetrated her. Sayla moaned as Natsu bottomed out, the tip of his member pressed up against her cervix.

Natsu then began to lift Sayla off of his member, before letting her drop back down, her hips met his with a meaty slap as her soft buttocks collided with his thighs. Natsu continued to bounce Sayla on his dick as she moaned. Kyouka watched before licking her lips.

"Let me prove what I said earlier" She said, before activating her curse on Sayla, increasing the demons pain before spanking her as hard as she could.

Sayla's scream couldn't have possibly gotten any louder as Natsu suddenly growled. "Fuck thats tight" He said before he lifted Sayla up and pressed her up against the remains of a nearby wall.

Natsu then began to pound into her with a new vigor, making the demon woman moan and pant as she felt Natsu pounding her and her back rubbing up against the wall, Sayla could feel the scratches forming on her back due to how hard Natsu was pounding into her.

Sayla's moan were then silenced as Kyouka kissed her, pressing their breasts together. One of Kyouka's hands fondled Sayla's breasts before pinching one of her nipples, her other hand slipped into her pussy, fingering herself.

Natsu grunted as he watched the two demon women make out, before giving Kyouka's ass a hard slap, he almost laughed at how the soft flesh rippled from where he slapped it.

Kyouka let out a surprised squeak as she felt Natsu's hand connect with her ass, she hadn't been expecting it, but it did feel good. Kyouka was used to being the one giving pain, not receiving it. Now she understood why Sayla enjoyed getting spanked so much.

Kyouka was ripped from her thoughts as Natsu suddenly kissed her, Kyouka heard Natsu grunt and Sayla scream as both of them came, Natsu's seed flooded Sayla's pussy.

Natsu lay Sayla down on the ground as he pulled out of her, hearing the demon woman mutter something incoherent.

"Get on all fours" Natsu growled at Kyouka as happily obliged, ready to be pounded by Natsu.

Natsu gave Kyouka a hard slap on the ass before cupping her breasts. After playing with Kyouka for a minute Natsu gave her one last slap before grabbing the base of his member, which was still slick with both his and Sayla's juices.

And then he penetrated Kyouka's ass.

Kyouka screamed as she felt her ass get almost torn apart by the large phallus penetrating it.

Natsu didn't even give Kyouka a minute to adjust as he started slamming his member in and out of her ass. Kyouka's screams continued as Natsu fucked her violently. Natsu grabbed hold of Kyouka's neck to silence her screams as he choked her slightly.

Natsu had no idea where this violent, lustful side of him came from, but when he saw the beautiful bodies of the female demons around him, he had just wanted to fuck them until they couldn't move.

Kyouka was enjoying her experience, even if her screams gave you the opposite idea. Her ass felt like it was on fire, yet it was fire that made her feel good. Kyouka screamed as she came, her pussy gushed as juices flooded out.

In almost an instant, Natsu pulled out of her ass and penetrated her pussy. Kyouka let out a long moan as she came again, despite having just came mere seconds before.

Natsu's speed seemed to only get faster, even though Kyouka was the third woman he was having sex with with barely any time to rest between, his energy just seemed endless. Kyouka's pussy tightened around Natsu's member as he continued to thrust.

"A demons pussy is so awesome!" Natsu said as E.N.D rolled her eyes.

' _Thats the most Natsu-like I've seen him since I encountered him'_ E.N.D thought ' _Carefree, as Natsu should be'_ E.N.D thought as she ran her hands through Natalie's and Megan's hair.

Natsu didn't see E.N.D's reaction, he was too busy pounding into Kyouka's pussy, his hands groped her breasts roughly, making the woman's moans louder as his burning hands pinched her nipples. Natsu then moved one hand from her breasts and spanked Kyouka again, before slamming his hips against her over and over, her soft, doughy ass was smashed repeatedly against his hips.

Kyouka was loving the experience so much. But she could tell that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, however as soon as Natsu spanked her, that was it.

Kyouka screamed out as her pussy clamped down on Natsu's dick, the sudden sensation making Natsu cum for the third time that day. Despite this, his seed flooded her pussy, filling it to the brim. Some of it leaked out as Natsu pulled out and Kyouka's legs gave out, she collapsed, a content smile on her face.

Natsu walked over to E.N.D and the two younger demons, his member still hard as ever.

"I see you finished them two off rather quickly" E.N.D said as Natsu sat down, beckoning Natalie and Megan over to him.

"Yeah" Natsu said as E.N.D watched.

Megan went straight for the kill, attaching her lips to Natsu's as Natalie watched, unsure of what to do.

As Natsu and Megan made out Natsu wrapped one of his arms around Natalie's petite waist and pulled close so that she was hovering over his large member. Natalie wasn't sure what to do when Megan suddenly spun around, kissing Natalie as Natsu lay back, Megan's pussy over his face as he pushed his member into Natalie's pussy.

"Holy fuck" Natsu grunted as Natalie's tight pussy gripped his dick. If Natsu thought that Sayla's and Kyouka's pussies were tight, then Natalie's was like heaven.

Natalie shifted in discomfort, Natsu had spread her pussy to its limit and it was very uncomfortable for her. She was glad she wasn't human, as she heard that when humans had sex for the first time, it would bleed. Being a demon meant that she didn't have to worry about that, even if taking all of Natsu in her pussy in one go was very painful.

As Natalie adjusted to having Natsu's massive erection inside of her, Natsu ate out Megan, one of his hands left Natalie's waist and gripped Megan's small, perky breasts. Megan and Natalie continued to make out.

After a few minutes Natsu moved Megan off of him and lay Natalie down on her back, the younger demon eeped as she felt Natsu move inside of her, but her surprise was quickly replaced by a quiet moan.

Megan soon sat behind Natalie, the bluenette's head in her lap as Natsu began to thrust in and out of her. He grunted as he felt her tight pussy wrap around his cock as he moved in and out. Natalie moaned, she was feeling good, but she wanted Natsu to go harder, she knew he was going easier on her than he had with Kyouka and Sayla, she wanted to feel as good as they did.

"Please go harder natsu" Natalie whispered, Natsu's dragon senses picked up the quiet girls request and he gave her a small kiss before nodding.

Natalie suddenly screamed out as Natsu began to slam his hips back and forth, Natalie's body shook as Natsu moved at the speed he'd taken Sayla. It was fast, but not quite his fastest.

Natalie moaned over and over again, the sound spilled from her mouth like water from a broken dam. She could feel Natsu's member as it moved in and out.

Megan decided to quiet the bluenette's moans as she kissed Natalie, the two of them making out despite the awkward position. After Natalie and Megan separated Megan leaned forward and captured Natsu's silencing Natsu's grunts and moans as Natalie watched the two of them.

Natalie suddenly moaned as Natsu suddenly pulled out, before turning her over so that she was on her side, one of her legs just about resting on his shoulder. Natsu then buried himself inside her once again, thrusting in and out rapidly. Natalie moaned at the different feeling this position created. Natalie was aware her head was still in Megan's lap, but she didn't really care in the moment at how good she felt.

However Natsu's rough pounding meant that the two of them were rapidly approaching their climax. "Natsu" Natalie moaned "I'm gonna…" She trailed off as pleasure suddenly rolled through her, she felt her pussy tighten before Natsu came, shooting his seed into her pussy.

Natsu pulled out as he saw Natalie's body twitching from how powerful her orgasm had been. His member still stood up, hard and ready to go as he growled at Megan, the blonde knowing what she wanted she knelt down in front of Natsu, taking as much of his member as she could in her mouth before she began sucking him.

Natsu moaned as he felt Megan's hot mouth on his dick, having her do this was also good for Natsu, as he was beginning to tire, and this gave him a brief chance to catch his breath. However after a minute he grabbed Megan's hair and lifted her off of his member.

"Bend over" He commanded, Megan complied with the order almost immediately as she bent over, showing her small, firm buttocks to Natsu.

Natsu said nothing as he gripped her hips, slowly pushing his erection inside of her. Once he was all the way inside he stilled for a moment, wincing at how tight Megan's pussy was, it wasn't as bad as Natalie's, but it was still extremely tight.

After taking a moment Natsu began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, but he soon began to go faster, making Megan moan as he gripped her long blonde hair with one hand and the other gripped her ass. Megan moaned as Natsu pounded her with such vigour you wouldn't think that she was the 5th women he was having sex with in such a short space of time.

Natsu was grunting as he thrust in and out of Megan, he could tell E.N.D was watching him but he didn't feel angry any more, now Natsu just felt lust, having all these naked and horny demons around him made him feel like this. He wasn't sure if thats what E.N.D wanted to happen to him, if it was he'd beat her up for it later. But for now he decided to focus on the young demon in front of him.

Megan was gasping for breath as she came, her pussy tightening as Natsu just kept going. this just extended Megan's orgasm until it eventually faded, Megan wasn't sure how long she'd been on her pleasureful high, but she knew it was a little while as Natsu was no longer taking her from behind.

Instead, Megan was now sat on Natsu, his hands on her hips lifted her up only to slam her back down, her ass felt sore from how hard she was being pounded by Natsu, but it was so pleasurable it was worth the pain.

It wasn't long before Megan could feel her orgasm approaching again, her moans became shorter as she tried to draw in breath, but couldn't until her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

Megan was aware of Natsu's seed shooting into her pussy as he came as well, which just extended her orgasm as she felt the burning sensation in her pussy.

Natsu gently lifted Megan off of his member as his cum leaked out of her pussy. He lay Megan down on the ground as he observed the demon wearing around him.

E.N.D was the only one still conscious, as she sat staring seductively at Natsu.

Sayla was up against the wall he'd pinned her against, with Kyouka in a heap nearby. Both of them passed out.

Natalie had stopped twitching but was still pretty out of it, mumbling under her breath as she weakly moved her hips. Megan was passed out from the pleasure, laying where Natsu had left her.

Natsu chuckled as he realised that he'd done all of that himself, not the ice princess, or the iron freak. Natsu laughed as he realised that they probably didn't have the insane stamina he did, and as such wouldn't have been able to keep up with all the women.

"Oh Natsu" E.N.D said as she spread her legs. "Think you can go one last round?" She asked as Natsu walked over to her.

"You know it" Natsu said as he gripped the base of his member, lining it up with her entrance. Natsu could tell that this would be his last round, as he even he had limits.

E.N.D moaned as Natsu pushed his member back inside of her pussy, filling her up once again. "Oh fuck" E.N.D moaned as Natsu started to thrust into her, each thrust getting him a little deeper in her pussy.

Once Natsu had bottomed out inside of E.N.D, he began to pull out until just his tip was left inside of her, before slamming all the way back in. Natsu repeated this as he kissed E.N.D, her legs wrapped around his waist subconsciously, making him go deeper inside of her. Natsu moaned as one of his hands grabbed her breasts, kneading the soft flesh like dough, he then pinched one of her nipples as he heated up his hands. E.N.D moaned as Natsu fucked her just as hard as he did before, she knew that it would bruise her, but it felt too good to worry about the consequences.

"I'm not gonna last long" Natsu grunted as he continued to thrust into E.N.D.

"Me either" E.N.D moaned "So lets finish together" She added and Natsu nodded before kissing her as he gave a few last thrusts, shooting his seed inside her as she came, her pussy tightened as her juices flooded out.

The two of them laid there like that for a while, Natsu still balls deep inside of E.N.D, who just smiled at him as the various demon women began to wake up from where they'd blacked out.

"Your lucky demons can't get pregnant" E.N.D said as Natsu suddenly paled, he had completely ignored the possibility that he could have knocked them up. "Though if we could, I doubt any of us would object" She added as the women nodded.

"Definitely" Sayla said, she could feel Natsu's seed running down her leg, but she didn't care.

"Well what are you going to do now Natsu?" E.N.D asked as she could feel Natsu's member going limp inside of her, the dragon was finally tired.

"Sleep" Natsu said as he lay down, still on top of E.N.D, the etherious just rolled her eyes at this.

"I meant involving me" She said, making Natsu sigh.

"This whole experience" Natsu said "It was great, I had a lot of fun and I'm sure you all did to, but I can't just forgive you for everything just because I got to have a lot of sex" Natsu said, showing wisdom beyond his years.

E.N.D just nodded "I thought you'd say that" She said before turning to her demons "You've all done great, thank you ladies" She said.

"Anytime master" Kyouka said.

"If we can be of service again" Natalie said

"Just summons us" Megan finished

"Especially if Natsu is around" Sayla finished before E.N.D swiped her hand and the four demons vanished, returned to their book forms and then E.N.D returned them to her magic space, where she kept all of the Tartarus demons.

"So what do you intend to do?" E.N.D asked as Natsu rolled off of her and looked up to the sky.

"I want to continue my journey" Natsu said "I've still got to kill Acnologia" He growled, clenching his fist.

"Are you sure you want to devote your life to that?" E.N.D asked. "I've seen hundreds of humans who devote their lives to revenge, it brings them nothing but sorrow as it consumes your existence" She explained.

"I know" Natsu said "I know someone who couldn't let go, and it almost got her killed" Natsu said, thinking of Kagura, who'd been hell bent on killing Jellal and had almost been killed during the dragon war because of it.

"But this is something I have to do. It's not just vengeance for me, its for Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. We all lost our parents to Acnologia. And someday I am going to find him and then he will pay for all the dragons he's killed" Natsu declared.

E.N.D sighed as she looked up at Natsu "Its obvious that I won't be able to change your mind, but Natsu, at least listen to me. Revenge, its not worth destroying your own life just to achieve it" She said to him.

"I'm not living solely for revenge" Natsu said as he stood up, looking for his discarded clothes. "I want to get stronger so that way I wont lose anyone else I care about ever again. And If I happen to kill Acnologia on my way, then that's just a bonus"

E.N.D just rolled her eyes "I don't suppose I could come with you?" She asked "I mean, someone has to keep you from getting killed"

Natsu just shrugged "I don't have anything against it. Well, Except from the all the pain you caused, but I'm trying to move past that" Natsu said, attempting to keep his anger in check, in truth he really wanted to punch E.N.D, but at that moment he was both really tired and attempting to forgive her.

"Well if your fine with it" E.N.D said as she clicked her hands and some clothes formed around her body, leaving her wearing a tight red and black outfit that showed off her stomach and made her look even curvier. In all honesty it took all of Natsu's restraint not to bend her over and fuck her again.

Natsu then found his backpack, along with Happy, who had somehow slept through the whole ordeal, despite how vocal the women had been.

"Hey buddy, wake up" Natsu said, gently shaking the exceed.

"Is it time for fish?" Came the sleepy reply, E.N.D chuckled at this as Natsu picked up his pack.

"Only if you get up" Natsu said and in mere seconds Happy was up.

"Wait, Natsu" Happy said "Who's this?" He asked, looking over at E.N.D

"That's E.N.D" Natsu said "She's going to be travelling with us for a while" He added and E.N.D nodded.

"Okay then" Happy said, a little curious as to why Natsu was with E.N.D, but if Natsu was okay with it, then so was he.

"Well should we get going then?" E.N.D asked and Natsu and Happy nodded

"Aye sir!" They both chanted and with that the three of them walked away.


End file.
